Explosive growth of voice and data traffic on a mobile network makes it increasingly difficult to acquire a site of a conventional macro base station, and a small cell is being used as a measure to solve network congestion. A supporting module (usually referred to as a dock configured to supply power to a base transceiver station and transmit a signal), a base transceiver station (BTS), an antenna, and the like included in a main site device of the small cell are all installed together. Because the antenna is integrated into the device, a left or right azimuth and an upward or downward tilt of the antenna need to be adjusted when the device is mounted.
The small cell is generally mounted to a pole, the base transceiver station and the antenna are fixed into an integral structure, and are assembled to a cantilever beside the supporting module using a cross shaft, and the left or right azimuth and an upper or lower pitch angle of the antenna are adjusted by rotating the cross shaft.
However, the following technical problems arise in the foregoing adjustment process: the base transceiver station and the antenna rotate together around the cross shaft to implement adjustment of the left or right azimuth and the upper or lower pitch angle of the antenna, degrees are generally marked at a place around a rotation axis in an existing angle marking manner, rotational movement at the place around the rotation axis is small at a same rotation angle, and therefore adjustment and control are not precise; to ensure an adjustment range of an antenna angle, space needs to be reserved between the base transceiver station and the supporting module, resulting in loose forming of the device and poor integration with the environment.